My Last Wish
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has a good relationship with Li Syaoran. They have a good life being third year junior high students in Tomoeda High. But one beautiful new student fell in in love at first sight at Syaoran. What will Sakura do? R+R! S+S! *FINISHED!*
1. Prologue

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP who owns it. PERIOD! But I do own Takahashi Suzumi. I made her by myself. ^_^  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has a good relationship with Syaoran Li. They have a good life being a third year junior high students in Tomoeda. But one beautiful new student took away Syaoran's heart. What will Sakura do? Please R+R! ^_^  
  
Legend:  
  
" = Talk  
  
' = Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back again! Well I don't think that I've done another story again. But you must really now, it's hard for me... Well folks, don't forget to submit review after reading. Even clarifications or grammar mistakes, please review. And I'll do want you want. By the way this is how it starts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In this story, Kinomoto Sakura is a 14 yr old girl and as a student in Tomoeda High for second year junior high. This coming year, Sakura will be now at stage of being third year along with her friends. And lately when she was in second year, Syaoran came to her life and he roles as Sakura's boyfriend and it was a year ago that they've handled that relationship.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura said it was a long journey through her life with her friends especially with Syaoran. And being a second year junior high student was very exciting and it was the one of the important moments to her life. Second junior high was a great adventure for her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Now she stepped out being third year junior high with her friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki. But lately, Mei Lin came back to Hong Kong for she can study there within two years temporarily.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
But actually, there's a new character will become Sakura's friend and of their special peers. As if she came from Shiozoka University wherein it was the one of the most popular school all over Japan and yet most of the students studying there came from one of the richest families. She was Takahashi Suzumi. She was the most outstanding student there. She was the richest student there. She became the most popular student and always like for boys. She was very attractive with her kind face and with her soft brown and shiny hair. No one can defeat her beauty at all. She was also the most beautiful student there. But totally, Is she good or bad? What roles could she be in the story? What's her role? Will she interfere? Will she be a good friend? We must take up chapter 1 for that.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Whew! That was close! It was very short you know! Hehe... But I don't think be very kind. I don't think so. But please submit review! What do you want? Please R+R!! 


	2. Takahashi Suzumi

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP who owns it. PERIOD! But I do own Takahashi Suzumi. I made her by myself. ^_^  
  
Legend:  
  
" = Talk  
  
' = Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: This is chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it! Please review for some clarifications and troubles here in this fic. Thanks! R+R!  
  
Thanks who reviewed..  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7 - *glares badly* gr. I'm sueing u! This is suppose to be a S+S story! WAH! T-T me cry. KILL SYAORAN! KILL SYAORAN! More chappies ^_^. Now to look for Syaoran x_X  
  
Miyuki-chan: Sorry, but totally it's S+S fic. And sorry for the angst genre a while ago I'll go and change the genre, sorry. I'll change it to Romance/Drama. And also, please continue reading! Thanks! Lav ya! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Takahashi Suzumi  
  
*  
  
First day of classes has just begun. New classmates and friends now here in Tomoeda High. Sakura and her friends are now with their classrooms as if all of them were classmates. Many of their classmates are new half of them were old. It seems there are such things changed in their community. They were in class 3 section 2 handled by Ms. Mizuki Kaho who was advised in their section. Now, they have sit in their seats and start to introduce themselves as well. Before that, a beautiful and kind-faced new student entered the room and Ms. Mizuki introduces her in front of them. Most of the boys seem too have a crush on her in first look.  
  
Chiharu started to react. "Yamazaki-kun! Stop looking at her!" She punched Yamazaki's belly for looking at the new student.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yamazaki apologized.  
  
"Well then class. We know half of you were my old students and half of you were not. Here's Takahashi Suzumi. Suzumi-chan, can you introduce yourself? Don't be shy. Just introduce so they will know you." Ms. Mizuki starts to introduce her in front of the class.  
  
"Um... I'm Takahashi Suzumi... I came from... Shiozoka University..." Suzumi was very shy introducing herself. "I was a student there since I was fifth grader.. I was... The most popular... student... there.... Um... My parents have a... business in Tokyo... My mother.. works with my father.. Umm... I was... the only child of.. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi.. Um... Nice... to meet you... classmates..." She introduced herself very shyly. She blushed as if she can't face her classmates.  
  
Sakura came closer to her and she introduced herself in front of Suzumi, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Takahashi Suzumi. Welcome to our section. Let me introduce my friends so you can know them. She's Daidouji Tomoyo, she was my only best friend since I was five. Hirigizawa Eriol, he is Tomoyo's boyfriend. He came from England last year. Sasaki Rika, Yanagizawa Naoko and Mihara Chiharu, they are my friends since I was a third grader. Yamazaki Takashi, he is Chiharu's boyfriend. He is her childhood friend. Li Syaoran, he came from Hong Kong and he is my boyfriend. And lastly, I'm Kinomoto Sakura appreciating you to be one of my friends." Sakura introduced all of her friends.  
  
"Friend? Can I be your friend too? Is it okay?" Suzumi asked bashfully.  
  
"Sure, why not? You're my friend and you're their friend." Sakura holds her hands as she let Suzumi to be her friend too.  
  
*  
  
It was a very happy day for Sakura. She has a new friend as well. Being a friend of Suzumi was very fun at all. But what is her role? Will she take away Syaoran's heart from Sakura?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
~*~ Suzumi's POV ~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You know, I'm so happy today that I now have many friends starting today. It was fun if you have many friends. But you know.. I like Sakura.. She was perfect to be my friend. But.. you know.. I have a crush.. Did you know him? Actually, I'm in love in first sight. He's good-looking, has a hazelnut hair, slightly tall, brown eyes and he's cute. But.. He has now a girlfriend.. No.. I can take him away. I promise I'll take him away. I promise I'll be going to have a plan for him for he can fall in love with me. Kiss is the only way. If his girlfriend sees us kissing, she might broke up with him. What a good plan. Thanks diary. You're the best. It's me your friend, Suzumi.  
  
*  
  
P.S.: I forgot to say his name.. His name was.. Li Syaoran.. And even I secretly took him a picture! He's cute! Bye!  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
*  
  
What plan will she going to do? What if her plan is a success, what will happen? Will Syaoran fall in love with her? Or he can still remain for Sakura? But if you ask me, Syaoran would never fall in love with her. It's S+S! Suzumi can't interfere theor relationship unless if their friends were nothing to support..  
  
*  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Notes: She's Suzumi. But I promise you Syaoran will not fall in love with her. And.. Thanks to AznPnayCCSLuver7 who reviewed my fic. I appreciate it. Thanks! It's S+S fic ever! As you can see, all my CCS fics are Sakura+Syaoran! Please R+R!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	3. Is is she in love at first sight?

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat it! I don't own CCS! ^_^  
  
Legend:  
  
" = Talk  
  
' = Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again! Whew! Well then, thanks for reading my fic! By the way, do you like my chapter 1? I don't think so. This is the chapter 2.  
  
Thanks those who reviewed..  
  
Montserrat T - Remember you promised! He will NOT fall for her!! Cool story, I hope she dies at the end... I'm so evil, LOL. Update soon!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Don't worry he will never fall in love with Suzumi. It's Sakura+Syaoran! No one will interrupt! Don't be so evil so much! LOL!  
  
Moon (prologue) - this is a great start hope to read more in next chapter! 1  
  
Miyuki-chan: I hope so! Please continue reading!  
  
Moon (chapter 1) - I hope Sakura finds out about Suzumi and her little plan to take Li away from her. Anyway great start can you review my story too!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Hmmm.. Ok. As you wish! But I'm not sure! ^_^ Continue reading! @_@  
  
Sakura and Syaoran for ev - oh-ho-ho-ho! Just make sure that syao only loves saku and I will be fine... good story and update soon ja ne!  
  
Miyuki-chan: I'm sure that Syaoran will only love Sakura. Don't mind that extra character! Hehe.. n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Is she in love at first sight?  
  
*  
  
It was break time that Sakura and Syaoran went out for lunch outside of the school. They went in an expensive cafeteria for there can eat their lunch together. Eriol and Tomoyo went outside also to eat for lunch in an expensive fast food near the school. Chiharu and Yamazaki stayed inside the school with Naoko and Rika. But where's Suzumi? Stalking again at Syaoran? She also went outside following Sakura and Syaoran secretly.  
  
"There you are! Gotcha! Get ready for the camera!" Suzumi took again a picture of Syaoran behind closed doors. She rushed to go inside for the clear shots of Syaoran. 'Perfect!' She thought to herself looking at the developed picture. 'Well we'll see. Um, it's hard to take a shot here.' She came closer for she can take a picture clearly and accidentally she bumped on with the waiter and all the foods and drinks were messed up on the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry." She apologized. 'Whew! That was close! I thought Sakura and Syaoran will see me here!' She sighed and breathes deeply. "I must not be reckless. And also, I must hear their chat.."  
  
*  
  
Suzumi came closer and closer for she can hear anything about Sakura and Syaoran's talk. One at a time, she always changes tables for she can hear clearly. She looks she's now very careful and avoiding to become reckless.  
  
Syaoran's voice over. "Sakura, will you be able to live with me forever?" Syaoran asked Sakura seriously and Suzumi's eyes became big and she was very shocked.  
  
'What! What did he say?'  
  
"Of course. I love you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied in a lower and soft voice.  
  
'Grrr! I don't have a chance for Syaoran! Eh!' Suzumi shed tears. 'How pity I am! I must do my plan! But how?'  
  
Suzumi saw Syaoran holds Sakura's hands gently and she saw Syaoran is looking at Sakura seriously and lovely. "Sakura.. You know, I'll make you happy as long as I can love you.. I'll never lose this feeling because it's you who filled my life, Sakura.." Syaoran whispered.  
  
'No, don't give up!' Suzumi turned to a hard and old stone as she saw Syaoran is now kissing Sakura's lips passionately. 'Ah! Darn it!'  
  
"Sakura, I love you very much." Syaoran said after kissing Sakura's lips.  
  
"Me too. By the way, are you.. Hmmm.. about Suzumi. I knew that Suzumi was the most beautiful student in our school but.. Are you sure that you're not falling in love with her?" Sakura asked Syaoran attentively looking.  
  
'Eh? I heard my name! Duh!'  
  
"Why you asked? I'm sure I'll never fall in love with her. I promise.." Syaoran whispered his reply holding Sakura's hands tightly.  
  
'What!'  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asks all over again. She always repeats her question.  
  
"I'm sure! Cross my heart, liars go to hell. I promise I'll never fall in love with her."  
  
*  
  
Suzumi ran outside very fast. She can't control her tears to fall down. She even accept what Syaoran said what she'd heard. She cried and cried and cried.  
  
"Sakura, is that Suzumi who walked out a while ago?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't think so. Let's see." Sakura and Syaoran went outside to see who walked out a while ago.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Why are you here? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked her holding Suzumi's shoulders and tried to stop her from crying.  
  
"Nothing.. *sniff*" Suzumi replied in a lower voice, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Let's talk about it. Okay?" Sakura asked her sincerely and they went inside the school again to talk why Suzumi was there a while ago in the same place that Sakura and Syaoran went out for lunch.  
  
*  
  
They went to the school garden and they sat down there. Meanwhile before they talk, Eriol and Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran with Suzumi so they came closer to them.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"And why you're together with them?" Eriol asked.  
  
"*sniff* *sniff* nothing.. *sniff*" Suzumi replied, sniffing and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Suzumi, there's no way that you have no reason why you're crying. You know, Sakura and I were mystified why you're there in that restaurant at the same place where Sakura and I went out for lunch." Syaoran said, trying to stop Suzumi from crying.  
  
"No, there's no way how can I stop from crying. I can't even control this feeling.. *sniff*" Suzumi replied in a poorer voice.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, I'm serious. Why are you there a while ago and yet you've walked out crying? Why? Can't you trust me? I'm your friend. Syaoran, Tomoyo nor Eriol's friend. We are here for you. Why?" Sakura asked her seriously and she looks at Suzumi very attentively.  
  
"*sniff* Because.. I followed you two.. I followed you because.. I want.. I want.. to hear you two talking.. Because.." Suzumi can't reason.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, say it for short. Don't make it long." Tomoyo said.  
  
"*sniff* *sniff* okay! This is it!" Suzumi stood up and she has now courage to say her secret. Okay! Okay! I love Syaoran-kun! That's all! I fell in love with him at first sight! That's it! I walked out because I've heard all of your chat that hurt me. *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* I'm sorry.." Suzumi revealed her secret. But how she can fell in love? It's just two weeks after she'd know Syaoran. "I'm sorry, it's just I love Syaoran-kun very much.."  
  
*  
  
After she'd revealed the truth, everyone was shocked about it. Sakura can't believe what Suzumi revealed. Either Syaoran can't believe so with Tomoyo and Eriol were very shocked. What will Syaoran do? Will he be going to react what Suzumi had said?  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Please make sure you'll review! Any questions? Please R+R! If it made you puzzled, please review! I'll make it clearer than before! Please! Thanks! Don't worry its Saku+Syao not Suzu+Syao! Remember its SAKURA+SYAORAN! ^_^ I'm waiting for your reviews!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	4. An apology of loving him

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I promise! ^_^  
  
Legend:  
  
" = Talk  
  
' = Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: This is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! Please review for some clarifications and troubles here in this fic. Thanks! R+R!  
  
Thanks who reviewed..  
  
Simplyfriskylily - OMG!! This is like one of the best fanfics i have ever read!! You are a great writer. I like the use of detail!! Plz let this be an S+S!! if u can, i was wondering if u can email me when u update.. Thanx!!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Sure, why not?! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: An apology of loving him  
  
*  
  
"You mean that, you love me? As in me?" Syaoran asked seriously looking.  
  
Suzumi nodded shyly. "Hmm.. I love you.. I'm sorry if I made you all shock. You know, this is the first time that I fell in love at first sight and fist time that I fell in love like you, Syaoran-kun.." Suzumi exposed all of her secrets in front of Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. She even can't look at them.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, are you really in love with Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at Suzumi and asked, trying to stop her from crying.  
  
Suzumi nodded again bashfully. "Hmmm.. I'm sorry.. If I fell in love with your boyfriend. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Suzumi-chan, try to accept but I can only be your friend not a lover. Sakura is my only love at all. Nothing and no one will fill my life but only Sakura. Try to accept it." Syaoran said to Suzumi holding her shoulders.  
  
Suzumi nodded. "Hmm.. I'll try.."  
  
"Suzumi-chan, are you mad?" Sakura asked looking at Suzumi's face.  
  
"No.. Why? It is my fault of loving him.." Suzumi replied in a lower voice. "*sniff*"  
  
"Ringg.." The bell rang and it means break is over.  
  
"Oh! Let's go to our classroom before our teacher comes." They ran towards their classroom.  
  
*  
  
It's P.E time. They changed their clothes and they went at the school ground. The boys are playing soccer and the girls are playing volleyball. Suzumi didn't play with her classmates as if she is only looking at Syaoran playing soccer with his classmates. Suzumi felt chilled and she started to hug herself tightly. She rubbed her eyes and her tears started to fall down. Meanwhile, she didn't notice Sakura was calling her. She didn't notice that Sakura was in front of her waving her two hands in front of her face.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Suzumi-chan?" Sakura tried to wake her up from daydreaming and waved her two hands in front of Suzumi's face.  
  
"Ah! Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't notice that you're calling me." Suzumi rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away. Sakura broke her daydreaming staring at Syaoran while playing soccer.  
  
"Is that so? Let's play now. Let's go!" Sakura held her hand and she let her to run. She felt happy when she realized how important her friends for her and yet she realized why Syaoran fell in love with Sakura.  
  
'Maybe that's the reason why the two fell in love with each other.. I wish that there is someone like Syaoran who will love me like he did at Sakura. And yet, I wish at the last stage, someone will fell in love with me with all the heart will give..' Suzumi thought to herself, smiling and looks happy.  
  
*  
  
Later on, that was her lesson to choose her love that no one was been owned. But we don't know what will happen next. We're not sure that Suzumi gave up of loving him. We can just wait until the next chapter will be uploaded.. ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well I guess this is it. I will leave you for a while. Maybe I'll return if I finished writing the next chappie. Please wait it soon. Thanks who reviewed! Please R+R! +_+ miyuki-chan! +_+  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	5. Trying to make them break part 1

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Author's Note: I don't own anything here except from Suzumi.. Please review! ^_^  
  
Thanks who reviewed..  
  
Guardian of the Earth (chapter 2) - Lol GO SAKURA KIK THE ASS OFF OF suzumi! YA! wait brb goto review your second chap! GOT MSN :D :D  
  
Miyuki-chan: ^_^ continue reading!!!  
  
Guardian of the Earth (chapter 3) - Erm...one word...SHOCKED  
  
Miyuki-chan: Huh? Why? ^_^  
  
Guardian of the Earth (chapter 4) - AH you are Cruel! *Sniff* Hurry and Write or I'll EXPLODE! @.@  
  
Miyuki-chan: As you wish, I'm going to write! ^_^ just don't explode! @_@  
  
sns43v3r - Wow!! I like this chapter too!! I can't wait till the next chapter! It's a great story!!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Thanks! Continue reading! Lav ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Trying to make them break part 1  
  
Suzumi returned home alone. She didn't get along with Sakura and others because she feels ashamed for saying that she loves Syaoran very much. She even feels sad and lonely for she can't accept what Syaoran said to her.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, try to accept but I can only be your friend not a lover. Sakura is my only love at all. Nothing and no one will fill my life but only Sakura. Try to accept it."  
  
"Forget it!" She shook her head, grinning her teeth and covered her face and started to cry. "I - don't - want - you - to - hate - me- or - even - treat - me - as - a - friend.."  
  
She talks to herself. No one was around her. The maids were cleaning the house downstairs. The guards were guarding the house securely. Her parents where gone and works in abroad. She even not misses them. She forget all of those things around her and she always thinks about Syaoran who refused what she'd said a while ago. She went at her cabinet and gets her photo album filled with Syaoran's picture. She's just looking at it, nothing but remain looking at it.  
  
"*sniff* *sniff* why these things are happening to me? I never do anything bad. I just remain quiet. *sniff* *sniff*. All I've wanted is Syaoran. Nothing but him.. I'm happy if I was already dead from now. *sniff* *sniff*. One thing will solve all of my problems.. I must.. Kill myself through this broken glass.." She broke the glass and tried to suicide. "*gulp..*" 'I know if I do this thing it will hurt me but if I died nothing else to hurt me.'  
  
Lately before she stab herself, one of her maids saw her..  
  
"Suzumi-san! What's happening to you?" Her maid gets the broken glass from her hand and the maid throws it through the window. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Suiciding! I'm going to kill myself!" Suzumi replied with a higher voice.  
  
"What? Have you lost your guts? Suzumi-san, what if your parents will know this? What are we going to say?" Her maid yelled at her.  
  
"Miko-san.. Why you stop me? I want to.. forget my problems.." Suzumi replied, crying and rubbing her eyes. "No one loves me.. And even my parents left me here in Japan.."  
  
"Suzumi-san, I treat you like my little sister. It's impossible no one loves you. What about your friends?" Her maid hugged her tightly and wiped her tears.  
  
"My friends? But one of my friends didn't love me.." Suzumi replied.  
  
"One of your friends didn't love you? Who is she/him?" Her maid asked sincerely.  
  
"The one I love most of the time.. Miko-san, he is perfect. Look at the picture. I fell in love with him at first sight. But he has a girlfriend.. So I think he didn't love me at all." Suzumi answers back.  
  
"It doesn't make sense, Suzumi-san. If he's your friend and you love him so much and he doesn't love you as a lover, it doesn't mean that he didn't love you as a friend. Suzumi-chan, listen to me. If Syaoran has now a girlfriend you must not interfere their relationship. If you love him so much, you must respect him. Okay?" Her maid tried to explain her all of the things she must and must not do.  
  
"Miko-san, it's not easy for me if Syaoran-kun will be gone. Miko-san, understand me. I love him very much." Suzumi said, crying. "And I even can't live if he is not going to love me. I must do how they can break!"  
  
"Miko-san! That's not right to do that thing to them. What if you're Syaoran's girlfriend and someone likes him very much and she took him away from you, what do you feel? Feel happy that Syaoran was took away?" Her maid asked frankly. "You know, you didn't understand! You must listen to me. Love is not a game. Respect him. Respect his girlfriend."  
  
"No! I won't listen to you! You didn't feel what I feel from now! Syaoran is perfect. Perfect than ever! And yet, my feelings are now hurt because.. Syaoran doesn't love me. Leave me alone!" Suzumi yelled at her maid and she did give a warning. "If you interfere my plans, I'll kill you! Go! Leave me!"  
  
Her maid can't say or do anything what Suzumi said. Her maid didn't speak nor a word in front of her. Suzumi cried again.  
  
"Suzumi, You must think of a plan that will break them. Forget those tears!" Suzumi talks to herself grinning her teeth angrily.  
  
Suzumi started to wipe her tears away and let it go. Suzumi sneaked out of the window and thinks a plan that will break the relationship of Syaoran and Sakura. Suzumi released her attitude being a nice and kind girl. Now, she changed her attitude from being.. (Uhhmmm.. Being? Oh! I forgot.. being what? *Think* how about a rude girl. Okay!) She changed her attitude from being rude girl. She even changed her soft feelings from others and changed it like an evil dark mistress..  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, be ready for your grave. I'll kill you! I promise you. I'll take away Syaoran from you!" She promised to herself that she will Sakura. "And if Syaoran blamed me, I'll reason that it's his fault why I killed Sakura. Hahaha." She laugh like an evil.  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and review. Whew! Hehe! Please submit review! Lav ya! *_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	6. Trying to make them break part 2

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
I don't own anything! Except from Suzumi and Mikoto who is the childhood friend of Suzumi and as one of Suzumi's people... ^_^ Please review! Please! Please! Please! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Thanks who reviewed..  
  
Hikaru - Beat Suzumi till shit, Syaoran!*raises hand in the air*oops.*looks around for Suzumi's fans.* Plz, don't let s/s be broken by that bitch!!  
  
Miyuki-chan: I promise! I won't let Suzumi do that! ^_^  
  
Moon - you promised it's going to be s+s all the way and i don't feel sorry for suzumi anymore, Sakura has to find out, continue.  
  
Miyuki-chan: ^_^  
  
Moon - Li is so nice and I do hope Suzumi finds someone but not Li!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Li is so nice and I think Suzumi will.. Urmm.. ^_^ keep on reading you will know what I mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Trying to make them break part 2  
  
It was evening time that one of her people came to plan what Suzumi wants to plan. Afterwards, she showed Sakura's pictures so that her person will know who is going to be kidnap.  
  
"Suzumi-san, are you sure this is the one I'll be going to kidnap? Please make sure of it so I would never take a mistake." Her person asked her surely kneeling in front of Suzumi.  
  
"Nothing. So better tomorrow, you must bring Sakura here. Understand?" Suzumi said.  
  
"Yes. I'll make sure of it I'll never make a mistake. I'm going now." Her person left the house and tomorrow their plan will start.  
  
'Mikoto-kun, make sure that you'll never make a mistake. You knew that I've trusted you so long. Please don't let our friendship will break. I trust you to do it for me.' Suzumi whispering to her mind looking at the tall black gate.  
  
One morning and that day is today, Sakura and her friends walked by at the park and planning to go at the mall. They are now eating some junk food and Popsicle. Sakura and Syaoran bought chocolate ones. Tomoyo and Eriol bought some strawberries. Chiharu and Yamazaki bought some cotton candies. Rika and Naoko bought pastries and now all of them have their own snacks. (I don't think they bought food that is not a snack.. -_-;)  
  
Meanwhile, they went at the teen's section where they can buy new dress, shoes and new accessories. Sakura and Tomoyo went at the dress section; Naoko, Chiharu and Rika went at shoes and accessories section. And Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki went at the gifts section beside the teen's. The boys went there to buy some gifts for their girlfriends (Actually, Rika and Naoko don't have a boyfriend. I feel sorry for them.. u_u) Tomoyo is now enjoying choosing Sakura's dress. Naoko, Chiharu and Rika are now enjoying with their new shoes they have bought.  
  
They are now going at the inside expensive restaurant. They went there to eat for lunch. The boys are now ready to give their gifts to their girlfriends. (U_U poor Naoko and Rika. They didn't receive gifts.. X_X). Syaoran gave Sakura a necklace with a blue heart pendant. Eriol gave Tomoyo a ring with pink stone with it. And Yamazaki gave Chiharu a gold bracelet with a small pink pendant with it. After giving their gifts, they started to order some lunch.  
  
After eating, they went for a horse ride at playground's section (but it doesn't mean that they are playing with kids. That playground is for teens and couples.). But before they ride someone took Sakura away..  
  
"Hey! Bring Sakura back!" Syaoran yelled who kidnap Sakura.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Tomoyo asked the kidnapper.  
  
"I'm Tsukihara Mikoto." The kidnapper replied for his name covering Sakura's mouth.  
  
"And so? We don't care who you are! And we even don't know you! Why are you kidnapping Sakura?" Syaoran yelled again at the kidnapper, Tsukihara Mikoto.  
  
"And also I don't care whether you now me or not. I'm kidnapping her for her.." Mikoto replied.  
  
"And who is that HER you talked about?" Tomoyo asked angrily.  
  
"You better not to know who she is and I know if you know her, I know that all of you will be going to be shocked. Better not to know." Mikoto answers back.  
  
"Hello? We're supposed to know who commanded you to kidnap Sakura!" Tomoyo shout madly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't have time to talk with bugs." Mikoto turned back.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran throws a small rock on Mikoto's head. "You don't think that I'm going to let Sakura to be kidnapped!"  
  
Mikoto stays silent.  
  
"Hey! You bitch! We won't let you to kidnap her!" Tomoyo yelled again, grinning her teeth.  
  
"I don't care if you call me bitch. I promise to her that I'll kidnap Sakura only for her. She trusts me since we're five. I can't let you to break our friendship." Mikoto answers back.  
  
"And also we don't care about your friendship! Who is that HER you talked about?" Syaoran came closer to the kidnapper.  
  
"I don't have time to talk with you. Better not to ask. You know her. Goodbye!" Mikoto left with Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: Guys, don't let Suzumi to kill Sakura! You must stop her! And also I don't want you to like Suzumi! You must hate Suzumi forever! Okay? ^ ^! Please review! 


	7. Hate can't break promises

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
............ I don't own anything!! -^_^- Sorry if I upload this chappie earlier. Keep on reading!  
  
Thanks who reviewed my fic..  
  
Moon - next chapter up quickly. Is Li going to find out about suzumi and is sakura sure going to b shocked. As for naoko and rika you can make up boyfriends for them if you want!  
  
Miyuki-chan - Is it okay for you if I upload my chappie so fast? Continue reading! ^_^  
  
Guardian of the Earth - 0.0 SUZUMI you are the daughter or a bitch. CURSE YOU! :( :S :S oh ops...Hi miyuki-chan! How are you; d: D  
  
Miyuki-chan - Yup! I'm okie dokie! ^_^  
  
Guardian of the Earth - O.O Erm...SUZUMI YOU BIG ASSHEAD, LOSER *(%*)w(&$@)(&%)(@*$)(%*^$&@^&^$^  
  
Miyuki-chan - +_+ continue reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Hate can't break promises  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Hey! Bring Sakura back!"  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Mikoto returned at Suzumi's house with Sakura. Sakura looks familiar with that house. Afterwards, Mikoto chained her and put her in a dark room. He covered Sakura's mouth for she can't speak and shout. He also covered Sakura's eyes for she can't see who commanded Mikoto to kidnap her. Then suddenly, Suzumi went to that dark room to visit Sakura.  
  
"Well, Ms. Kinomoto!" Suzumi pulled Sakura's hair and after that she slapped Sakura.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Is that you who planned to kidnap me? Hey! Remove my blindfold!" Sakura noticed that Suzumi is the one who planned to kidnap her. As she wish, Suzumi removed Sakura's blindfold. "You impostor! Bitch! Ouch!"  
  
"Haha! You brat! You made me laugh! Asking me why I planned to kidnap you?" Suzumi raises her eyebrow stepping at Sakura's hands.  
  
"Ouch! Why you!" Sakura slapped Suzumi's face too. It marked on her face. "I do trust you, Suzumi. But you! You! I know now! You just don't accept that Syaoran and you will remain just FRIENDS! You know what, you're just the one whose been trying hard to seat upon between me and Syaoran. You're such a liar, Takahashi Suzumi. And yet! You've fooled us! I'll never trust you again!" Sakura yelled at Suzumi.  
  
"You have no right to slap me!" Suzumi slapped again Sakura.  
  
"And do you think that you're the one who only rules the world? Huh! Funny you bitch! Damned you, Suzumi! Syaoran will never and never fall in love with you! Look! You're disgusting! And I wonder why I let you to become one of my friends? Sorry! Wrong person! And I wonder why an impostor drove upon my way? You're funny, aren't you? Ooops!" Sakura dodged at Suzumi's move from slapping Sakura again. "So, how do you think? Is my move perfect?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
Suzumi stayed silent.  
  
"Suzumi? Why? Don't say to me that I've blocked all of your words? Tell me, why you planned to kidnap me?" Sakura asked, looking mad and raises her eyebrow.  
  
"There's no time to waste, Kinomoto. By the way, I must go now at Syaoran's house. I want to see their reactions after you've been kidnap. I must make a face before I'll go there. So, see ya later! Hahaha!" Suzumi left Sakura at the dark room alone. She also left the house and went at Syaoran's house.  
  
After 15 minutes, Suzumi reached Syaoran's house. She stepped out in her car and started to become a PLASTIC. (plastic means back fighter). She made her face innocent and naïve.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Guys? Are you there?" She knocked at the door but no one answered. "Syaoran-kun? Where are you guys?" 'Shit! Where they have been?' She grinned her teeth, smirking. 'Damned!'  
  
Suzumi stayed in front of Syaoran's house and wait. It's been an hour she was waiting there in front of the house. But after then..  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Guys! It's been an hour I've waited for you everyone. Why you look that that? Where's Sakura-chan?" Suzumi asked. 'Haha! Maybe they were so sad what happened.'  
  
"Sakura was been kidnapped." Syaoran replied, yelling and started to punch the wall. "Damn it! That Tsukihara Mikoto! He will pay! I promise that I'll save Sakura what matter what! Damn!"  
  
Suzumi was shocked. "Sakura-chan was been kidnap? But why? Who is that Tsukihara Mikoto you've talked about?" Suzumi asked. 'Syaoran-kun is very angry.'  
  
"We don't know either. He said it's better not to know who commanded him to kidnap Sakura. Who is that HER he talked about?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Is that so? But what is his reason why he kidnapped Sakura?" Suzumi asked. 'Hmmm.. They don't know who is that HER Mikoto talked about. Haha! Syaoran will be mine at last!'  
  
"We don't know! Sakura, I promise that I'll kill who planned to kidnap you and that darn Mikoto! I promise!" Syaoran stated seriously.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you sure that you'll going to kill who planned and kidnapped Sakura? Are you crazy? You might be put in jail! That's a crime!" Suzumi said. 'What? He will kill me and Mikoto only for Sakura?'  
  
"I don't care! I don't care if I might put in jail! It's important to save Sakura! I promise her that I'll kill them for her." Syaoran pledged in front of them seriously.  
'I don't understand. He will going to save Sakura by killing me and Mikoto?' Suzumi whispers to her mind. "But Syaoran-kun, it's not right to kill someone!"  
  
"And it's not right to kidnap someone! I don't care!" Syaoran yelled at her. "Damned!"  
  
'I don't understand what love means. Is this the life of being involve in relationships?' Suzumi asks to her mind.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, I know what am I going to do. I love Sakura. I'll do anything only for her. I know this thing is not right." Syaoran came closer at Suzumi and explain why Syaoran is going to kill someone only for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran-kun.." 'What am I going to do? Will I say the truth?'  
  
** Dark Room - Sakura and Mikoto's scene **  
  
"Mikoto-kun! Please let me go out of here! Please let me go home!" Sakura begged Mikoto, crying and kneeling in front of him.  
  
"I want to do what you want but I can't betray Suzumi." Mikoto replied.  
  
"But I can't understand why you follow her commands!" Sakura puzzled.  
  
"I do it for her as her request. I do it for her because.." Mikoto paused for a moment.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"I love Suzumi. I'm sorry if I can't let you out. I do this thing because of her. I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura remained inside of the Dark Room at Suzumi's house. Mikoto explained why he kidnapped Sakura. And now, Suzumi is now confused by means of love. She can't explain how will she going to do and what if Syaoran will know that Suzumi was the one who planned to kidnap Sakura? Will Syaoran kill Suzumi?  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Sixth chappie was successfully finished! Guys! Keep on going reading my fics! I enjoyed reading your reviews! Thanks!  
  
Thanks those who reviewed started on the first chappie..  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7, Montserrat T, moon, sakura and syaoran for ev, simplyfriskylily, Guardian of the earth, Hikaru. Minna-san! Arigato for your reviews! ^_^  
  
Also try my other S+S fics! ^_^ miyuki-chan!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** 


	8. Author's Notes

* Please read. It's not really important. But please read. *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks those who reviewed and helped me a lot. I appreciate it really. But one thing, someone said me a bad word. I know that I'm not a good author after all. I know I'm not as good as the other authors there. But please, if you don't like my story, don't tell me such a bad word. I can't even believe that someone said that I'm a ______. He/She is the first person said me that I'm like that. No one says me that I'm a ______ or a bad author. I don't care that you'll say that I'm a bad author but please don't say that I'm a _____.  
  
Starting from now, I won't accept anonymous reviews. To someone that said to me that I'm a ______, don't look perfect to yourself. I'm not perfect but this is the only thing that I wanted to say, I hate those people who didn't respect me. I'm happy that someone likes my fics. But you're the one who didn't. And yet, you even compared me with the other authors. Yes, I know. I'm not stupid as you thought that I don't know that I'm not a good author. Yes, I know, I'm not a good author. I'm not really good in writing this kind of fics. But don't be mean. I was surprised that you're the first and only said such a bad word.  
  
Those who reviewed and helped me, I appreciate all of your reviews as my experience. That experience will truly help me everyday. Those who don't want my stories, I don't care. I don't care even I don't have many reviews. I don't care if I'm a good author.  
  
That's all I wanted to say. That someone I was talking about namely as (). I don't care who you are! I'm a kind of person who's not saying such bad words.  
  
Thanks those who reviewed:  
  
Joey's Laydeeh, Guardian of the Earth, SakuraStar, moon, Hikaru, simplifriskylily, Montserrat T, sakura and syaoran for ev, BlackYingFaLi831.  
  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_* *_**_**_**_ 


	9. Was Suzumi the mastermind?

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
Hello! This is chapter 7. Hope you like it! (^_^) = (^_^) POLICE CALL!  
  
Author's Notes: Hello again. Starting from now, I won't accept anonymous reviews because there's someone who criticized my works. I don't want anyone will say again bad words to me. I removed that anonymous review so I can't remember it that someone was criticized me. Hope you can understand.  
  
Thanks who reviewed..  
  
SakuraStar- AH NO! BRING BACK SAKURA SUZUMI YOU *insert swear word at your pleasure*. Ah great story. I'm very involved :)  
  
Miyuki-chan: I'm happy that you're getting excited in the story! Keep on touch! Continue reading!  
  
SakuraStar - Hey don't forget me! I reviewed too! ;) Great story again. Great new chapter. Great everything...except for length but we all want more length for good stories ne?  
  
Miyuki-chan: Sorry if I didn't thanked you a while ago! Coz I uploaded the story first before I opened my mail. I'm sorry! Don't get mad. U_U. Ei, by the way! Thanks for reviewing my fic! Is it good for you? Other reviewers said that this is a good fic.. (but I didn't notice that others like it, actually, before I create this story I thought no one will read or review it.) For the story length.. That's one of my big problems in writing fics. If you're the one who is reading my fics, you will notice that all of the chappies are too short. But don't worry! I'll make it longer! But this chappie is too short! I'm sorry! Please continue reading! You can e-mail me too! miyuki-chan@yahoo.com! Can we be friendz? If you like, please e-mail me! ^_^  
  
Joey's Laydeeh - aw, how SWEET!! Please continue! geh, I don't like that Suzumi person. She's a bee-yatch. =_= Sakura and Syaoran FOREVER!! XD Awesome fic!!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Continue reading! ^_^  
  
Joey's Laydeeh - whoa. omg... i can't believe that someone would actually call you a _. that's really mean... good thing you didn't take it seriously. Because it's not true. They're probably just jealous. But you are an awesome author, i luv your fics. Please keep on writing, and don't let that bother you, because it's not true. ^^ Take care, and please keep on writing!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll keep writing! I almost give up after I'd read his/her bad review. But thanks! I'll continue it for the sake of my reviewers! ^ ^  
  
Moon - I'm shocked of what they said 2 u and honestly I think u'r a great author and I hope u continue writing!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Am I great author? Don't say that, I'm actually not a good author but thanks! ^^  
  
Moon - Li should have seen threw Suzumi's little innocent but keep going.  
  
Miyuki-chan: ^__^ I don't think that Suzumi is innocent. And the worse thing, Suzumi will ____. You will found out next time! Hehe!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Was Suzumi the mastermind?  
  
Suzumi returned home nervous. She locked up inside her room alone. She was scared and thinks that maybe one day she might put in jail. She was confused what will she going to do. She felt chilled and she shivers. Suddenly, her tears trickled down. She cried, cried and cried.  
  
"What am I going to do now? What?" She thinks and lies on her bed. "What?"  
  
"Suzumi-chan." Mikoto entered the room.  
  
"What?" Suzumi asked wiping her tears.  
  
"There's a phone call for you."  
  
"I'll answer it here. Thanks Mikoto-kun. You can go now." Suzumi is now answering the phone. "Hello. This is Takahashi Suzumi. May I help you?"  
  
"Takahashi-san, this is Officer Miyuki. Tokyo PD has now an inspection and investigation searching for Kinomoto Sakura who is now missing for 3 days. Officer Mizuno is now going to each house to investigate where is Kinomoto Sakura for now. I hope you understand. Our Chief and our Chief officer are now commanding our other police officers to help Officer Mizuno for searching Sakura. Hope it won't bother you." An officer came from Tokyo is now searching for Sakura who was been missing for 3 days.  
  
"Um.. Ah.. It's okay, Officer Miyuki. It doesn't bother to us if you officers will go to search for Sakura. Thank you. Bye." Suzumi is now shaking and thinks what will she going to do. "Mikoto-kun, you must keep Sakura! Hurry! I think the officers will come first in my house!"  
  
Suzumi and Mikoto are now keeping Sakura in a secret place. But before they keep Sakura.. Officer Mizuno and others are now in front of the house.  
  
"Suzumi-san, this is Officer Mizuno. We're now starting to investigate your house. Is it okay for you?" Officer Mizuno asked.  
  
"Officer Mizuno! I'm glad you're here! You may sit now! Wait here!" Suzumi is shaking so much. 'What am I going to do? The officers are now here! What if they saw Sakura here in my house? What am I going to do?' Suzumi is now grinning her teeth, shivering.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, Suzumi-san. Can we start investigating?" Officer Mizuno asked again.  
  
"Umm.. Wait.. Umm.." Suzumi can't now say anything.  
  
"Suzumi-san, we must now start to investigate. There's no time to waste." Officer Mizuno and others are now starting to investigate.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can start now!" Suzumi ran and locked up in her room.  
  
Suzumi started to pack her things and she planned to escape. The officers are now starting to investigate and search for Sakura inside the house. Suzumi is now crying because of her nervous acts. She's now grinning her teeth, shivering and walk here, walk there. She doesn't know what to do.  
  
"What am I going to do? What if they saw Sakura? What am I going to do? Syaoran will kill me if he knows that I'm the one who planned to kidnap her! Kami-sama! Please! I'm sorry! I just want to own Syaoran!" She talks to herself fearfully.  
  
Now, the officers are investigating inside the whole house. Then, they heard some scream of a girl inside of the secret room.  
  
"Guys, hear something?" Officer Mizuno asked other officers if they heard something like a scream of a girl.  
  
"Yes, we've heard it. Something like a scream." The other officer heard it too.  
  
"I think it came from this room." The Chief Officer opened the door and yet they have saw Sakura there lying on the floor crying and screaming.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! We're here to help you. We're police officers to search for you." Officer Mizuno let Sakura out inside the dark room. "Sakura, who is the one who kidnapped and planned to kidnap you?" Officer Mizuno asked.  
  
"Mikoto-kun kidnap me and the one who planned to kidnap me is that Takahashi Suzumi!" Sakura started to speak.  
  
"Oh! Well, we must arrest her and the kidnapper who kidnapped you." Officer Mizuno and other officers are now going where Suzumi hides. "Sakura-san, where's Suzumi's room?"  
  
"Over there! That's the room of that brat!" Sakura pointed her finger where is Suzumi's room.  
  
"Takahashi Suzumi! You're Under Arrest! Go out there! You must put in jail! Officer Mizuno opens the door.  
  
"No! Don't! Don't put me in jail! Sakura! Help me! I'm sorry!" Suzumi begged kneeling in front of Sakura.  
  
"No, Suzumi-san. You must face in front of Syaoran who is the one who requested us to roam first in your house." Officer Mizuno chained her hands and sent her at Syaoran's house.  
  
"What? Syaoran?" Suzumi was very shocked after she knew who requested to roam at her house first.  
  
Then they are now heading at Syaoran's house. Suzumi is still crying and begging at Sakura. And finally, after 10 minutes they have reached Syaoran's house.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran and hugged Syaoran tightly, crying and smiling.  
  
"Sakura! Who is the one who planned to kidnap you?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, here is the one who planned to kidnap Sakura." Officer Mizuno pushed Suzumi and let it out at the car.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Is that you who planned to kidnap my Sakura?" Syaoran glares badly at Suzumi.  
  
What will Syaoran do? Will he kill her as he made his pledge? What will Suzumi say? Will she explain anything? We must find out..  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! At last! Suzumi is now arrested! But what will happen next? Will Syaoran kill her? ^_^ Keep on touch guys! I'm still here waiting for your reviews! ^_^  
  
Guys? Are you still there? Please keep on going reading my fic! Thanks!  
  
Thanks those who reviewed (all of the chappies)  
  
Montserrat T, BlackYingFaLi183, Moon, Guardian of the Earth, simplyfriskylily, Sakura and Syaoran for ev, Hikaru, SakuraStar, Joey's Laydeeh! Thanks! Hope that I'll receive more reviews again! I appreciate it! Oh my! I received 25 reviews! ^_~  
  
P.S: Guys, will I continue it? I just want to ask because I don't want to be criticized again. But don't worry, I'll continue it if you want. I love you all! ^^  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	10. When Suzumi dies

My Last Wish  
  
By miyuki-chan  
  
WHAT WILL SYAORAN DO AT SUZUMI? ^_^  
  
Thanks who reviewed and helped me a lot..  
  
Guardian of the Earth - ALRIGHT WHO'S THIS IDIOT WHO INSULTED MY FAVORITE AUTHOR... I THINK I MIGHT...KNOW.  
  
Miyuki-chan - *sniff* favorite author? *sniff* really? I actually don't know him/her. I don't think he/she has a name. He/She just wrote (). Looks really weird?  
  
Guardian of the Earth - AH! AH! A CLIFFHANGER! Well at least that bee-yatch is arrest :D *whew* anyways...*TAKES OUT A HAMER* WRITE WRITE WRITE... sorry ..for that but I'm 2 desperate if you don't update soon...I might kidnap you lol :D Q!  
  
Miyuki-chan - ^0^ I'm so evil to put her in jail. But I don't think.. Just read.. ^_^  
  
Silent Rain - hey, dont let that whatever person get u for whatever he/she sed. im sure it's a really bad thing cuz u sound really hurt and mad. and get this thro ur head, ur a great author, and i think ur idea for this fic is so totally awsome. if anyone's bad, then that's me, but then again, i have tons of hw to finish here. LOL. and if ur bad, where did all the compliments come from? so cheer up, ppl love ur fic, but there are some phycos out here. and the best thing to do is to ignore them. and oh, update soon... ^-^...  
  
Miyuki-chan - ^_^ thanks! I noticed there is someone loves my fic. Don't worry I have forgotten what he/she had said and I even removed his/her review!  
  
Kiko - hi. It's my first time reading your fanfic! I really liked it.  
  
Miyuki-chan - Thanks! Continue reading. ^0^  
  
Kiko - If I was Suzumi I won't say my secret out.  
  
Miyuki-chan - You'll find out what will happen to her next! Hahaha! I'm so evil to ___ her!  
  
Monserrat T - Ok, I think it's a good story, it has a great plot and there are a few things that I want to point: first, it was kinda... silly, how could Mikoto tell his name to the guys when he kidnapped Sakura? It's a bit stupid (sorry, but I think I should tell you this things, it helps you to improve your writing). He should've just take Sakura and leave. And try to not repeat too many words, like "the kidnapper who kidnap you". Got my point? Besides that, your story is great, so keep writing!  
  
Miyuki-chan - Thanks for your suggestions! Yes! I got it! Sorry! But I can answer one of your questions. "How could Mikoto tell his name to the guys when he kidnapped Sakura?" I don't know if I can make you clear this time. Even the "kidnapper" said his name; will they know who is the one who planned to kidnap her? Sorry for making my answer vague but I can't really explain it well. Hmm.. U_U I'm sorry if I made this story vague. I didn't mean it.. u_u  
  
SakuraStar - Hey another great and interesting chapter. I tried E-mailing you but it wouldn't let me saying I had an address that didn't exist and then I hit my keyboard witch only resulted in a loud beep. Anways just letting you know I tried to E-mail you.  
  
Miyuki-chan - Thanks! Don't worry it's okay even you can't e-mail me! ^_^  
  
Izzy - ~* Hi! Your fanfiction is great! Please continue! And can you make your fanfiction a teeny weeny bit longer? Thankies!  
  
Miyuki-chan: Okie! No problem!  
  
Fleur - at suzumi person is such as b*!rn how could she do dis 2 sakura rn*angry. eyes*rnneways...update soon  
  
Miyuki-chan: Here it is! No prob!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: When Suzumi dies..  
  
"So just as I thought! You're the one who planned to kidnap Sakura!" Syaoran yelled at Suzumi, looks very angry.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I just want to own you!" Suzumi said crying and kneeling in front of Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"You know! You're so stubborn! I said you're only my friend nothing else but only a friend. But what have you done? You planned to kidnap Sakura and yet you're not the one kidnapped her. You sent Mikoto to do it for you! What the heck you're doing?" Syaoran came closer at Suzumi and Syaoran is now holding a gun pointing at Suzumi's direction! "Suzumi, you know that I'll kill someone for Sakura, right?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! *cough* *cough* *cough*. I'm so sorry." Suzumi is still tries to apologize but wait a second. Why she has a handkerchief with a stain of blood?  
  
"Suzumi-chan? What happened to you? You look pale. Suzumi-chan?" Syaoran looks at Suzumi's face.  
  
"*cough* *cough* *cough*. Nothing..Just.. Kill me now.. I know one day, my life will not last longer.. Kill me. *cough* *cough*. " Suzumi requested that she's ready to die.  
  
"It's funny that your life will not last longer. And you request that you're ready to die!" Syaoran said laughing in front of Suzumi and yet Syaoran saw a blood came from Suzumi's mouth.  
  
"Suzumi-chan? Don't say that you have tuberculosis?" Sakura came closer to them and asked.  
  
"What? Suzumi-chan has a tuberculosis?" Rika also asked.  
  
"Why you didn't say this to us?" Naoko exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Rika-chan *cough* , Naoko-chan *cough* the reason why I didn't say this to you because I want to forgot that I have this kind of disease. I want to keep it inside me. If one day you saw me die, that's the day Kami-sama punishes me.." Suzumi replied whispering in a lower voice.  
  
"But it's not right that you didn't say this to us. Why?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing to know about my sickness. I know all of you won't care about it especially if Syaoran knows it. No one knows even my maids and guards. I'm only the one who knows my terrible disease. I don't want others care for me." Suzumi replied and stands up. "Kill me now as the one who planned to kill her."  
  
"Suzumi, are you ready to die?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Suzumi nodded. "Hmmm.. Cross my heart, I'm ready to die. *cough* *cough* *cough*.." Suzumi was been fainted!  
  
"Suzumi-chan!" Syaoran and Sakura came closer to Suzumi. "Suzumi-chan, are you okay? We must send you to a hospital!" Sakura hugged Suzumi tightly, crying in front of Suzumi.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you must not worry in my place. Sakura-chan, I didn't mean that you treat me as your friend for now.. I'm sorry for being an impostor friend. I'm sorry.. *cough* *cough*." Suzumi apologized.  
  
"No! Stop it, Suzumi-chan! Don't act like that!" Sakura cried out loud.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's my pleasure to thank you for accepting me as your friend. I didn't think that you've forgive me.. *cough* *cough*. Sakura- chan, thank you.." Suzumi cried also, smiling and happy for Sakura forgiving her again.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, we must now send you to a hospital." Sakura stood up and Suzumi stopped her as she holds Sakura's hand.  
  
"Nothing to worry, Sakura-chan. I want to die now here beside my friends.. *cough* *cough*." Suzumi stopped Sakura.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, you must send now to a hospital! Please!" Syaoran yelled at Suzumi. "You're so stubborn!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun.. *cough* *cough*.. Forgive me.. I'm sorry if I made you disturbed with Sakura.. I know that I've interfered you with Sakura.. Please forgive me.." Suzumi apologized, still crying and smiling at Syaoran.  
  
"Suzumi-chan! Please! You must sent now to a hospital!" Tomoyo yelled also at her for being stubborn.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.. *cough* *cough*. My life will not last longer than yours.. Everyone, thanks for being my friends.. Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo- chan, Eriol-kun, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan.. Thank you.. Syaoran-kun.. Sakura-chan.. Thank you.."  
  
"SUZUMI-CHAN!" Sakura cried very loud as Suzumi is now sleeping forever. Suzumi died for this early age.. *sniff* U_U  
  
"*sniff* *sniff*"  
  
"*sniff* *sniff*"  
  
"*sniff* *sniff*"  
  
"*sniff* *sniff*"  
  
Everyone is sniffing in front of Suzumi who died at the age of 16. She died and her face looks happy that she died in front of her friends.  
  
Three months later, Suzumi's parents who worked in abroad were very shocked what happened at Suzumi. Suzumi's maids and guards were very, very shocked that Suzumi died. Sakura and others were still can't accept that Suzumi died..  
  
Suzumi's life is no longer to live. Now, Sakura and Syaoran are now in peace again.. Is the next chapter the ending? ...  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Author's Note: *sniff* *sniff*.. That was so touching.. And even my tears are now trickling in my beautiful cheeks.. JOKES! But anyway, Suzumi died.. Are you happy what happened at Suzumi? *sniff* *sniff* Please continue reading!!! ^_~  
  
Guys! I have a favor! If you mind. Can you read my other fic too entitled "Love looks weird."? If you just mind. ^_^ thanks a lot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ 


	11. Sakura's Last Wish

My Last Wish 

By miyuki-chan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It's from CLAMP.

Hello guys! Are you excited to read the last chappie of "My Last Wish"? Please review! Thanks for the previews reviews I've receive! *Mwahugs*.

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9: **Sakura's Last Wish

*****Winds blowing*

*Birds chirping*

*Chilly breeze of air touches their skin*

*The looks a very peaceful life for them*

…

The couple stepped to a hill near the river looking at the sky sitting under a cherry blossom tree wondering of something about their future life. They wondered of someone often disturbed them… Suzumi who passed away one year ago. She's a friend of theirs, a friend who deceived the couple and planned to get Syaoran from Sakura. But in the end, she even learned a lesson through love. 'Love is not a option…'

Afterwards while they were feeding the birds, Syaoran stands up and started to look at Sakura passionately. He looks at her very gently, looking in her two green eyes and he saw himself on the reflection of her vision. Sakura held his hand looking at him, smiling. She stands up and hugged Syaoran in a way she must do, a hug supposed to keep him warm with her love.

It was the first time Syaoran fell in love with a girl like Sakura. He was so lucky to have her in the way he loves and cares for her. A minute ago, they break their embrace and started to change the topic they looking for. Syaoran slowly getting a blue velvet box in his pocket then he showed it at Sakura. He opened it then it was an attractive ring inside of it. (But don't think they are going to be married. It's like an engagement.)

"Sakura…" He started to whisper.

"Yes…" She replied in a soft voice.

"Will you accept this?" He asked.

"It's… a ring…"

"Yeah… It's a ring full of love…" Syaoran slowly wears it at Sakura's finger.

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun…"

"Don't mind it… It's important that we are not going to be separated again…"

"Syaoran-kun no baka…"

"Wo Ai Ni…"

"Wo Ai Ni…"

Their lips met as it formed a deep passionate kiss, a kiss not to be forgotten…

"Syaoran-kun…" She broke the kiss, smiling at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Is it okay to ask?"

"Sure… What is it?"

"Well… It is bothering me since Suzumi left us…"

"Then…"

"Syaoran-kun, can I make a wish?"

"What wish?"

"It is my very last wish…"

"Your last wish?"

"Hmmm… Syaoran-kun…"

"Yes…"

"Can you keep me in your heart forever?"

"Is it your final and last wish?"

"That is not my last wish actually… I wish Syaoran-kun would be in my side always and forever… and we're not going to be separated again…"

"Sure…"

~*~ Sakura and Syaoran's POV ~*~

(In the first line, Sakura. In the second line, Syaoran. Gets?)

I was very happy on that day my last wish finally came true.

Yup! I've merely made her wish came true.

We're now having our first senior high and yet…

We're still together loving and caring each other.

Actually, Syaoran-kun will return on Hong Kong but…

I chose Sakura instead of coming back there.

And if he is going there leaving me here alone…

I think I must not make her wish came true…

Finally as we wish…

And as we pray…

'We're still together, remaining loving each other…'

The End 

Finished reading? Hope you've enjoyed the ending. I hope you're not grabbing your head or asking yourself confusingly. I hope all of you like it! Please r+r!

Guys!!

Who would like to have a sequel for this fic? Just asking!!

My other CCS fics…

**Call from the heart** – finished…

**Lover's lane** – finished… but don't think that it is good… I don't like it after all… It is like so confusing…

**Let's Pretend!** – unfinished…

**Love looks weird** – unfinished…

**I'll be there no matter what** – finished… it looks so mushy but for me it's good.

*******************************************************************************************************************


End file.
